


idk

by Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't ask me what happened here, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Sex Addiction, poor J, poor pope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount/pseuds/Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount
Summary: J is a sex addict.





	1. Chapter 1

It was bad before, but it was getting worse. 

He used to have a girlfriend. J supposes that she kept his problem at bay- or at least out of mind, because she was always up for it. Sex, he muses. It might have turned out that she was as much of a maniac as he was, if he had bothered to ask. Probably not. Well, it's not like he'll ever know anyway. When that ended, there was Alexa. She was nice. She always cried afterwards, though that didn't change the fact that the sex was good. 

But it's been days now, since she'd been taken away in the police car, and he's feeling the effects. 

He sits in the classroom, jittery. He tries his best to focus, focus on the letters on the board, the teacher that's not Alexa-  
Alexa.

Long brown hair tbat matted at the roots with sweat during sex, her hair between her legs, short and soft, the way she gasped when he put his mouth there

Right. Gravitational field strength. 

He tries to concentrate, because he knows for a fact that this material will be appearing in the mock exams. He slaps at a fly that lands om his arm, and narrowly misses. The girl in front of him sends him a glance. 

"Anybody?" 

His gaze is suddenly on the new physics teacher. He looks good. Young, like Alexa. Not frail, or pale, though. Quite the opposite - he looks like he surfs, tan and solid. 

The teacher rolls his eyes and with the chalk reaches up to scrawl something at the top of the board. 

"Metres. Per. Second. Squared-" 

His shirt rides up to reveal only the narrowest stripe of skin, but thats enough to send J's imagination wild. 

He can see it, Mr. Whatever, kneeling at J's desk, pants around his ankles and lips stretched around-

This is getting ridiculous. 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and sends a hastily written message. 

*How abt the janitors closet. In 10. U rnt still with that blockhead, r u?*

As soon as he presses send, a message tone sounds and the girl in front of him pulls out her phone. 

*In 10. yes i am, and its none of your business* 

18 minutes later, he's shirtless and panting in the janitors closet, one arm circling the waist of this girl who's name he can barely remember, the other hand on her breast and his body pressed up against hers and she's trembling, her hands out in front of her, gripping the shelf, and she manages to plead breathlessly, "Please, just put it in already-" 

She doesn't need to say it twice. 

___

This could be the next day, maybe the day after, he's in the very same janitors closet, one leg wrapped around the waist of a nameless junior, gasping with each thrust that pushes him up against the door. 

He's come twice already, and the assault on his senses is bordering on ruthless but even if it's painful its good-

It's barely seven hours later, that same day, and he's dragging his nose up the damp sweaty back of the guy that just delivered a package for craig (some drug paraphernalia no doubt), and it's a fleeting thought that he's lucky he interpreted that guy's glances correctly else he might be in trouble. It's only fleeting though, because J then enters him slowly, and all thoughts leave his mind. 

\---

In the morning, he masturbates to two girls having sex on the screen of his phone. Then again in the shower. 

Then he's at school again, and he's not even pretending to pay attention to whatever is being taught as he sends small smiles to the girl who's been catching his eye now and then. 

"Mr Cody. If you could stop flirting with Miss Jersberg and pay attention to the class, I woyld be very grateful." 

The class chuckles and J, after a second, laughs along too. 

\---

It could be said that J has a problem. It has been said, actually. And during the bits of time when his mom was actually sober, she'd make sure he was attending his bullshit over-fucking-priced therapy sessions.

Not anymore, though. The only person who might have cared eno-

It's bad form to think about your mother when getting blown. 

He leans back in the chair, and puts his hand on the anonymous head going down on him, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man idk. This entire thing came to me in a horniness induced fever dream tbh


	2. Chapter 2

Pope half staggers across the corridor, leaning against the wall for support when he walks past the baby's door. 

It slightly open, so he can see J laying spread eagled on the bed, butt naked and staring hazily at the ceiling. Through the ceiling. 

"You on something?" 

"No," J replies immediately. He doesn't say anything else, and the alcohol has made Pope more friendly than usual, so he tries, "You've been... Acting different, J. Kinda sneaky. Something up?" 

No response. 

"Need... Help? Or something? Anything I can do?" 

J lets his head flop to the side, his annoyingly impassive stare fixated on Pope. 

"You gonna fuck me?" He says slowly, with an edge to his tone. 

Pope, already still, manages to freeze further. J can see him trying to figure out his angle, what kind of game he's playing. Wether its revulsion or something else he's feeling, Pope pretends he doesn't and makes sure his stillness extend to his face. 

Jay turns around on his side languidly to properly face him. 

"I look like her," he says, loud enough that pope can clearly hear what he's saying, yet it somehows sounds soft, like a hiss. His hand slowly moves downward and Pope doesn't dare follow the movement with his eyes, (Pope would never admit it, not to himself nor anyone else, but he's scared, of what he might see) and even if he wanted, he feels locked in J's stare that looks black in the partial light.   
"Mom, I mean. *Ju-li-a*. Don't I?" He says her name in a kind of sing-song drawl that makes his hair stand up on end. 

"I never-"

J cuts him off with an. Annoyed sigh. "You never loved her that way." The *yeah, right* is implied in his tone of voice. 

J rolls his eyes lazily. "So is that a no? Then fuck *off*, man."

Pope narrows his eyes slightly, trying to decide wether to go and if he does, wether that means that he lost. Not that he understands the rules to whatever kinda wack mindfuck J is pulling anyway. 

J's breathing deepens as his shoulder speeds up, his eyes closing slightly hiding all but the whites.

He backs away. In the morning he convinces himself that it was some kind of fucked up alcohol induced fever dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats it. Yeah. Idk.  
JIC anyone cares, this is a pairing that honestly killing me rn, I *will* be posting more 😎 thanks for reading mate


End file.
